


Caldera

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean visit Yellowstone National Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caldera

"You know what I don't get?" Sam says, staring out over the Yellowstone caldera. "If this thing blew, it'd wipe out most life on earth. It blows every six point something hundred thousand years, and last time it blew was six point something hundred thousand years ago."

Sam shuts up there for the benefit of the civilians. Dean doesn't have any trouble following along.

 _Why wasn't this part of the apocalypse?_


End file.
